


switching the positions

by millenniumboy



Series: a night to dismember [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Halloween, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumboy/pseuds/millenniumboy
Summary: Hendery’s eyes widen at something over Mark’s shoulder, and when Mark turns around, he nearly falls on his ass when he sees Yukhei just a few feet from them, in a ridiculous denim suit that is somehow even more glow in the dark than Hendery’s dress, complete with a hideous denim cowboy hat. It has its own button. Mark doesn’t know whether to be horrified or impressed.“Oh,” Mark says numbly. He looks at Hendery and points out, stupidly. “Britney Spears.”Hendery laughs, loud enough to turn a few heads in their direction. “You got it, catboy. Told you we were the power couple, right babe?”“Obviously,” Yukhei says, and then he smiles at Mark, without a trace of anger, which is surprising given that Mark has been engaging in some very non ‘leave-room-for-Jesus’ dancing with his boyfriend. “Hey there, it’s been a while.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: a night to dismember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946824
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	switching the positions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celegant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celegant/gifts).



> thank you so much for the comm, patty!! i really hope you like it because hencas are a Beast to write holy fuck. hope i got the mark spitroastee dynamics just right <3 
> 
> huge thank you to any and bon for helping me out with this one. and always to vic for helping me out where no comma has gone before, ily the most
> 
> DAY 28: THREESOMES AND BEYOND

“Put on the cat ears.”

Mark sighs and sinks onto his bed, lying flat on his back. He stares up at the ceiling. “Can we talk about my day first?” 

Something bounces off his chest, and Mark cranes his neck to see a headband with cat ears sitting on his abdomen. 

“We can talk _after_ you finish getting ready,” Donghyuck calls from the bathroom. Mark wonders how much of a mess he’s making inside, getting ready. It’ll be his problem to face in the morning when Donghyuck is blacked out on the sofa — the closest horizontal surface Mark can maneuver him onto without getting a threat of decapitation, spoken from experience. “Pregame at Jaemin’s is in an hour and you need to shower. You _stink._ ”

“I’ve been in the lab,” Mark protests, knocking the offensive headband off his shirt and onto the bed. “It’s been a long week.”

Donghyuck pokes his head out of the bathroom and Mark eyes the skull makeup that’s covering half his face, drawn on by a skilled hand. “Which is why you need to shower,” Donghyuck says sweetly. “I’ve pretended not to notice while you lived like a reclusive nut job this week, but I’m putting my foot down now. You are going out tonight and you _will_ wear the kitty headband.” He points a brush threateningly in Mark’s direction. 

“What’s the point of even putting all that work into your face when you’re just going to end up smearing it all over Jaemin’s face five shots in?” Mark grumbles, sliding off the bed and to his closet, trying to find some clean underwear underneath the massive pile of laundry he has yet to wash. Maybe Donghyuck had a point. 

“I’m _not_ making out with Jaemin tonight,” Donghyuck says loftily when Mark enters the bathroom, staring at the cluttered counter with dead eyes. “I’ve decided I need to move up in the world.”

“Because that’s worked so well in the past,” Mark says, turning the shower on. He remembers Donghyuck making the same claim on more than one occasion, only to end up wrapped around Jaemin like a particularly aggressive octopus and coming back home the next day _looking_ like an octopus had attacked him. “Get out, I need to shower.”

Donghyuck pouts at him. “It’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before,” he says, clutching the tub of black face paint to his chest while Mark tries to shove him out of the bathroom. “I need to finish my makeup!”

“Cry about it to Jaemin,” Mark advises. “I’m sure he’ll let you suck his dick then.”

He slams the door shut, cutting off Donghyuck’s outraged noise.

Donghyuck’s face is impressively finished, half skull, half normal, his lips painted half black, by the time Mark clambers out of the shower, feeling marginally more alive than he had before. 

“Finally,” Donghyuck says, sitting on the bed, a large bottle of tequila sitting beside him. “You took your time.” 

“Needed to feel more human,” Mark grunts, toweling off his hair and tossing the wet towel at Donghyuck, who yelps and throws it back at him. 

“Take a shot,” Donghyuck says, thrusting a shot glass at him when Mark crosses past his bed to get to the closet. 

Mark takes it before it can drop on the floor. “I thought we were pregaming at Jaemin’s,” he says, sniffing the shot dubiously. The smell makes his nose burn and his eyes water, and Donghyuck snorts as he takes the shot.

“This is the pregame for the pregame,” he says with a _duh_ so obviously struck in the tone, as if Mark should know this by now. “You’re gonna need to be at least a little drunk to deal with Jaemin’s house tonight.”

Mark narrows his eyes at him. “What do you know?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “I don’t know anything. He just texted me a winky face and I’ve come to take that as a sign of trouble — for you, not me.”

Mark considers him. “Moving up in the world not happening, then?” 

Donghyuck brushes this aside as he takes another shot. “Unimportant. The _real_ question is, what are _you_ going to do tonight?” His eyes twinkle at Mark as he sets the shot glass down and goes to Mark’s closet, pulling out clothes as if Mark isn’t standing right there. 

Mark catches a pair of jeans before it can smack him in the face and pulls them on. “I don’t know,” he says. “It’s a party, what do you expect me to do?”

Donghyuck looks at him in disbelief over a handful of hangers. “Get laid,” he says, in a tone so frank and deadpan that Mark blushes. “Come on, Mark, it’s been ages. I feel wound up just looking at you.”

“I’m fine,” Mark mutters, catching the shirt Donghyuck tosses to him. “I’m just going to get drunk and then go home.” He glares at Donghyuck. “And I’m not dragging your drunk ass with me.”

Donghyuck hangs Mark’s clothes back up and turns to him with a shark’s grin. “You won’t have to.”

Mark sighs. 

Donghyuck was right, he learns as soon as they step in the front door, about needing to be less than sober for Jaemin’s pregame. It’s already packed to the brim — feeling like a separate party all on its own — people milling around the living room and drinking as if it was their last day on Earth. Jaemin grins at them with bright canines, a pair of bunny ears shoved on his head, unintentionally matching the same ones Donghyuck had forced onto Mark’s head before leaving the house. 

“You can’t just show up to a Halloween party without a Halloween costume, Mark Lee,” he’d snapped, cheeks flushed, drawing out the words to Mark’s name in a singing drawl. “It’s beyond sad.”

“What are you supposed to be?” Mark asks warily, half unsure whether he wants to know the answer or not.

“A Playboy bunny,” Jaemin says brightly, shutting the door behind them. His shark smile widens when Mark looks at his normal clothes dubiously. “The surprise is underneath.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mark sighs, stalking past them, just as Donghyuck reaches toying fingers out for the neckline of Jaemin’s shirt, tugging him closer and whispering something in his ear. He needs to be so much drunker for this. 

It turns out to be a great decision, until they have to walk down to the frat house where the party is happening, a little parade of all the tipsy people filing from Jaemin’s apartment down the straight road to DKE. Mark takes up the rear, solely concentrating on walking in a straight line, yet only seconds later, he stumbles on the sidewalk and nearly faceplants before someone loops their arm around his waist and catches him, straightening him upwards. “Whoops,” Mark says. 

“Easy there,” a voice laughs. Mark blinks at his saviour and meets bright eyes and a broad grin, nowhere near as sweetly malicious as Jaemin’s. 

“Dude,” Mark breathes. “Thanks so much. The bruises and scrapes would not have worked well with my costume.”

“No problem.” The guy’s eyes flick up to the ears perched on Mark’s head and his smile widens. “Nice costume.”

“My roommate’s idea,” Mark says before looking at the boy’s costume. “I have _no_ idea what you’re supposed to be,” he admits. The boy is wearing what looks like a denim ballgown with a matching jean jacket thrown over his shoulders like a shawl. There’s a plastic diamond choker that looks like it came straight out of a princess dress up kit on his throat. “You look nice though,” he amends when he notices the guy watching him.

His arm is still wrapped around Mark’s waist and Mark can’t find it in himself to mind. 

“It makes sense when you see my boyfriend,” the guy says with a giggle. “We’re going to be the power couple of the DKE house tonight.”

“Boyfriend?” Mark echoes without realising it, something retreating to the back of his mind. “Who’s your boyfriend?”

“Yukhei Wong,” the boy says, tugging Mark gently into him to wind around a puddle Mark hadn’t even noticed. 

“Oh,” Mark says. He knows Yukhei. “You’re Hendery.” He’s heard all about Hendery. He and Yukhei had shared one week in the Chem lab last year, before Yukhei had switched sections to fit his schedule. Mark had heard enough about Hendery in those three hours to possibly write an About Me section for him if he ever chose to write a book. “I’ve heard of you.”

“I’ve heard of you too,” Hendery says cheerfully. “Mark Lee.”

The frat house comes into view at the end of the block and Mark stares at it for a moment. Every square inch of it is covered in orange lights, and there are huge inflatable cartoon monsters on the front yard, a vampire with large fangs and a bat hooked over the doorway. It looks more like the entrance to a cheesy haunted house than a frat house. 

“Come on,” Hendery steers him up the sidewalk. “You need to get some water in you.” 

“Oh,” Mark blinks. “Oh, yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“You didn’t even take that many shots,” Hendery points out, amused. 

“You were watching?” Mark asks with a boldness he definitely would not have possessed had it not been for all those shots. He hadn’t even noticed Hendery at Jaemin’s house, but that was unsurprising given how quickly he was trying to black out before Jaemin and Donghyuck could scar him any further. 

Hendery looks at him and his eyes twinkle. “Maybe,” he allows. They drift past the gate with a simple nod from the guy standing guard there. 

“Looking good, Hen.”

“Thanks,” Hendery calls over his shoulder. It’s about the last clear thing Mark hears before the music swallows him up whole. 

The front of the house is packed, people milling around on the porch and lingering inside the front doors, probably to save their ears from the assault of bass drumming into their bones as they slip inside. 

There’s two huge rooms split off on either side of the front door, one with a large dance floor and another that seems less crowded. Hendery pushes Mark towards the second one, scooping up his dress in his hand as they wind around the crowd. He’s wearing bright blue Jordans underneath, Mark notices. It makes him smile. 

“I’ll be right back,” Hendery yells, pushing Mark onto the couch.

“I can get it myself,” Mark calls, but Hendery is already gone, the end of his gown whipping around his ankles as he disappears into the crowd. 

When Hendery gets back, the space next to Mark is miraculously clear and he sinks down onto it, brandishing the huge solo cup of water at him. “I couldn’t find a water bottle,” Hendery says into Mark’s ear, and a shiver runs down Mark’s spine.

“I trust you,” Mark mouths, without bothering to strain his voice. After all, if he couldn’t trust a pretty boy in a ridiculous costume, what was left?

Hendery grins and sinks into the couch, watching the crowd mill around them. Mark takes his time finishing his water, and feels the blur of tequila and Jaemin’s vicious punch fade a little from his senses.

They start talking, as best as possible, about their weeks, yelling the answers into each other’s ears, and Mark shivers every time Hendery’s mouth brushes against his ear. Fuck, he’s too drunk to be dealing with this.

“Shouldn’t you be with Yuhkei?” He realises after a little while. 

“He’s around here somewhere,” Hendery shrugs. “I was waiting for you.”

 _Why?_ Mark wonders, but he tips the empty cup in Hendery’s direction. “I’m done,” he says. 

Hendery’s smile shines. “Great,” he says, and drags Mark up. “Time to go dance, catboy.”

Mark’s protests get swept out under their feet and disappear somewhere into the dark. 

The room is covered in UV lights and the second Hendery steps under them, his whole costume lights up with glow in the dark stars that Mark hadn’t noticed before. He laughs, taken aback. “Holy shit, dude,” he says in awe, unable to stop himself from running a hand over the bodice of the dress. “You look like a walking glow stick.”

Hendery snickers. “Took me forever to glue all these glow in the dark things on. Is this what you call dancing?”

Mark looks down at his feet and the awkward shuffle they’re currently trapped in. Not that there’s much room in this place to actually dance. “You don’t want to see what I actually look like when I dance.” It’s been the subject of much ridicule — Donghyuck — and helpless laughter — Jisung.

Hendery rolls his eyes and his hands wrap around Mark’s waist, tugging him into his space, and Mark is too taken aback, too entranced by being so close to Hendery’s, admittedly gorgeous, face to notice he’s actually being moved in a rhythm that resembles _something_. Mark swallows hard when Hendery’s eyes meet his and Hendery tips his head, dipping his mouth to Mark’s ear. 

“Better?”

A full raging fire starts in the pit of Mark’s stomach, and he forces back the noise that threatens to escape him when Hendery’s hand slowly traces up his chest and loops over his neck, dragging him even closer. His hands stay fisted at his side, as if all the will to not spontaneously combust was contained in his hands.

“Y— yeah,” he manages and Hendery chuckles. 

The song changes into something slower, syrupy, the slow drum beats thrumming into Mark’s veins and something just… _shifts_. He lets himself fall into it, limbs relaxing under Hendery’s guiding hold and somehow manages to find the courage to wrap a hand around Hendery’s hip. 

They dance for what feels like ages, eyes meeting occasionally, only serving to stoke the fire in Mark’s gut. He wonders, offhandedly, what it would feel like to kiss Hendery, how much that lip gloss would smear. If he would appreciate Mark messing up his hair. 

Then, Hendery’s eyes widen at something over Mark’s shoulder, and when Mark turns around, he nearly falls on his ass when he sees Yukhei just a few feet from them, in a _ridiculous_ denim suit that is somehow even more glow in the dark than Hendery’s dress, complete with a hideous denim cowboy hat. It has its own _button_. Mark doesn’t know whether to be horrified or impressed.

“Oh,” Mark says numbly. He looks at Hendery and points out, stupidly. “Britney Spears.”

Hendery laughs, loud enough to turn a few heads in their direction. “You got it, catboy. Told you we were the power couple, right babe?”

The music’s slowed down enough, transitioning between songs where Mark can actually hear himself without screaming, and that means there’s no way to ignore Yukhei coming up to them, kissing Hendery’s cheek in greeting. 

“Obviously,” Yukhei says, and then he smiles at Mark, without a trace of anger, which is surprising given that Mark has been engaging in some very non ‘leave-room-for-Jesus’ dancing with his boyfriend. “Hey there, it’s been a while.” 

“Hey, man,” Mark says, and his voice comes out unbearably shy. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Hendery grin at him. “Love the costume.”

Yukhei perks up. “Thanks,” he says happily. The next song kicks in, and Hendery drags Yukhei into their circle as it becomes too loud again to hear anything. Mark considers them for a moment, before he thinks _fuck it._ They clearly don’t seem to mind, and he’s just floaty enough on alcohol to go with it. If it ends in embarrassment and humiliation well… At least there’s no one around to see; he’s pretty sure Donghyuck and Jaemin didn’t make it out of Jaemin’s bedroom when the rest of them left for DKE. 

Yukhei is… _huge_. 

This is what Mark clocks into after a couple minutes of messy dancing. Mark vaguely knows him, has seen him at the gym whenever he can drag himself down there, but it’s always from afar, never up close. The lab had been so long ago that he’d honestly forgotten. But now, watching Yukhei’s hands drag down Hendery’s chest as he looks over his shoulder at Mark with liquid eyes, huge and dark, glowing off-white in the UV lights, he looks absolutely massive. Mark chokes down the sudden urge that lunges up in his chest and tries his best not to blush. 

Hendery’s hand lifts up and tugs Mark closer, his fingers pressing over the planes of Mark’s stomach and tugging him closer. 

Yukhei murmurs something to Hendery, mouth dipping by his ear, and Hendery’s eyes flash over to Mark’s. 

“You wanna come upstairs?” He asks, just loud enough that Mark can barely hear it. 

Mark blinks, startled. “Um —” he looks at them, takes them both in, at how _good_ they look together, and thinks he wouldn’t mind being sandwiched between that for one night. Especially if they’re _offering_. “Yeah,” he finally settles on, instead something really fucking embarrasing like _oh god, yes please_. 

Yukhei’s room looks like any other frat room Mark’s ever stepped into. There’s a bed shoved into the corner, too huge to be a twin, and when Hendery sees him looking at it, he grins. 

“I told Yukhei I wouldn’t spend the night ever if he didn’t let me buy him a queen.”

“I’m very lucky,” Yukhei says, shutting the door behind him, the noise of the party falling away like they’ve fallen underwater, everything going blurry and faded. 

“You’re good with this, right?” Hendery asks. “With fucking us?”

Mark startles. “Fuck yeah, dude,” he says and Hendery laughs. “No, for real, you’re so hot.” He glances at Yukhei. “You too.”

“Aww,” Yukhei says, but the tips of his ears turn red. 

“Great,” Hendery says and when Mark stands there, arches an eyebrow over at him. “Well? What are you waiting for?” And Mark — lurches forward, puts a hand on Hendery’s cheek, slides his face up and kisses him, a little too messily, open mouthed and wanting. 

Hendery lets out a soft noise, and his fingers dig into Mark’s hips, pressing deep, drawing him closer. “Come on,” Hendery murmurs and steps backwards, dragging Mark towards the bed.

Perhaps it should be a bit frightening how easily Mark sinks into the kiss, with a half stranger and a half classmate watching him. Maybe. But there's just enough alcohol still running through his veins, and just enough leftover recklessness that Mark can't bring himself to care.

The bed sinks as Yukhei sits down on it and Mark pulls back, straddling Hendery's thighs and panting a little, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he looks back at Yukhei. 

"Come on, babe," Hendery says lightly, his hands running almost restlessly up and down Mark's thighs, pausing to play with the rips in his jeans. "I know you wanna kiss him. You talked about it for so long."

The heat that rises up in Mark is nothing compared to the fire in Yukhei's eyes. "Yeah?" Mark asks softly, not knowing where the courage or boldness is coming from. "How long, Yukhei?"

Yukhei swallows and without answering kisses Mark. The press of his lips is warm and he tastes like shitty beer and Mark tries not to grimace into it. That wouldn't make for a very good first kiss with a very hot boy.

His whole body is twisted around on Hendery's lap and Yukhei presses forward, his knee shoved against Mark's thigh as he licks into his mouth.

Mark groans when Hendery's mouth latches onto the side of his jaw, his mouth falling open under the combined, distracting pressure.

Yukhei mumbles something against Mark's mouth and Mark draws back, chest heaving. "Huh?" He tries to focus in on Yukhei's face but it's difficult with the number of hands roaming across his body right now.

"The fucking cat ears," Yukhei says, flicking one of them. The look on his face is heavy and intense and Mark tips his chin up.

"You like them that much?" He asks, amused. Donghyuck should never, ever know about this. His ego would inflate and he would explode from too much smugness.

Hendery's laugh is low and delighted when Yukhei nods once and surges back to kiss him. His hand slips down Mark's back, palming his ass and squeezing and Mark groans, rutting up against Hendery in response.

“Okay,” he manages, trying to speak around the fog in his head. “Fuck — how — how are we gonna —” a high pitched noise escapes him when Yukhei sinks his teeth into his collarbone, biting harshly. 

Hendery shifts backward as if to allow Yukhei more room but the gremlin in Mark’s brain activates and his thighs clamp around his hips holding him in place. “No,” he says insistently, meeting Hendery’s eyes and Yukhei’s mouth thankfully disappears from his skin allowing Mark the humiliating time it takes him to put a thought together. “I’m going to suck you off.”

Hendery raises an eyebrow. “I’m not complaining,” he says lightly. 

Mark twists to look at Yukhei. “And you’re gonna fuck me.”

Yukhei looks at him and swallows. “That’s — okay.”

A smile twitches its way to Mark’s mouth. “Okay?”

Yukhei blinks and nods. “Very okay,” he says insistently as if Mark isn’t aware. Yukhei’s hand hasn’t stopped squeezing his ass. 

Mark shimmies off Hendery’s lap and pauses, wondering how to get him out of the glow in the dark contraption before Hendery snickers and fumbles with the zipper on the side, standing up from the bed to kick it off him before he drops back down on the bed. He’s wearing tight briefs under the dress and Mark’s mouth stupidly starts watering when he sees his thighs. 

“Fuck, dude,” he says, unable to stop running his hands up Hendery’s thighs when he settles against the wall. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Hendery laughs, but the look in his eyes is dark as he sweeps a hand over Mark’s cheeks, fingers lingering on his lips. 

Mark swallows when Yukhei slips off to the side to watch when Mark leans in to kiss Hendery again, bracing his hands against his bare chest, feeling the way his skin jumps against his hands before he slowly slips down, cupping Hendery’s slowly filling cock in the palm of his hand. He presses an open mouth kiss to the front of Hendery’s briefs, right over the outline of his cock and he groans, stomach tightening. 

“You look so good,” Yukhei mumbles. “How does someone look that good with plastic cat ears on?” 

Mark just manages to hold back a snicker as he tugs Hendery out of his underwear. “Tell me that when I’m actually sucking cock,” he says boldly. Hendery curses under his breath when Mark’s hand wraps around his cock, thumb sweeping over the head, collecting the precome and smearing it down. 

It’s been a while since Mark got laid, a _while_ since he sucked dick but of all the disorienting things that have happened tonight, he knows how to handle this. 

He glances up at Hendery who hasn’t stopped looking at him the whole time as he sticks his tongue out and runs it over the length of his cock. Hendery trembles, his thighs clenching around Mark’s arms and Mark smirks, takes him down in one fell swoop and the noise that Hendery makes, shattering through the relative stillness and privacy of Yukhei’s bedroom is headying. 

“Fuck,” Yukhei murmurs, and Hendery groans in response. 

“Holy shit,” he says when Mark pulls off, taking a deep breath, grinning. “What the _fuck_ , Mark Lee.”

Mark swallows him down again without so much as a warning and Hendery’s head hits the wall with a loud thunk, his fingers twitching on the sheets, his thighs. “You can touch,” Mark says, throatily, pulling off to trace his tongue down the side. 

He teases Hendery’s cock on his lips, glancing up at him and sucking him down again, hollowing his cheeks, allowing Hendery the space to run a hand carefully through Mark’s hair. 

“This okay?” Hendery asks, breathy. 

Mark nods, barely and lets his eyes flutter shut when a slight pressure on his head forces him lower. _This_ , this is what he needed. Mark lets himself go slack, lets Hendery push him down as much as he wants, though he doesn’t go far, clearly afraid of hurting Mark. His hips twitch up and Mark gags once, before doubling down, sucking harder, his hand coming up to cover the base, and stroking along with his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hendery exhales, sounding wrecked and does it again and again until Mark’s eyes are filling with welcome tears. His hand cups Mark’s jaw, thumb tracing the outline of his cock and all of a sudden his other hand pushes Mark’s head down hard. Just for a second but it’s enough to make Mark see stars. He moans, the vibration rattling through his mouth to Hendery and Hendery curses, his fingers tightening in Mark’s hair, around his jaw. “Can I — fuck, Mark —” he grits out. 

Mark just forces his head down again, hoping it’s answer enough, nearly choking as Hendery comes, hips jerking up ruthlessly. Mark takes it all, as best as he can, gripping Hendery’s thighs tightly, and trying so hard not to rut against the bed because goddamn, nothing turns him on faster than seeing someone else fall apart simply because of his mouth. 

Hendery slumps against the wall, panting as Mark lets his cock slip out of his mouth and tries to take a couple of steadying breaths. “Fuck,” Hendery says, raking a hand through his hair and squinting at Mark. “I think you just sucked my brains out.”

Mark laughs, his throat aching with the sound. “Just what I was going for then.” He glances at Yukhei, who’s been silently watching them the whole time, his hand digging into the sheets, furiously ignoring the tent in his tight jeans. It must be painful. Mark kind of wants to help him out. “Were you planning on just watching or…?” 

“That was so hot,” Yukhei says fervently and Hendery mumbles a nod in agreement. Yukhei looks at him with bright eyes. “Can I fuck you?”

“Kinda what I was hoping for,” Mark says and knows the way he rakes his eyes over Yukhei’s body doesn’t go unnoticed. Without any warning, Yukhei crushes his mouth against Mark’s, licking into his mouth and Mark gasps, immediately craning up to meet him, taken completely by surprise. “So fucking hot,” Yukhei mutters, licking his boyfriend’s taste out of Mark’s mouth and Mark’s dick jumps, aching furiously. 

“Get your dick in me,” Mark says, pulling away with a slick sound. Yukhei follows his mouth, his own bright pink and glossy and Mark wants to devour him whole. “Before I go insane.” 

Yukhei scrambles upward and nearly falls off the bed as he does so and Hendery cackles. 

Mark sits up, finally having tugged off his own clothes when Yukhei kneels behind him finally, naked and abs out in all their glory. “Damn,” Mark mumbles, staring shamelessly at Yukhei. “Dude, why the fuck are you so hot?” 

Yukhei grins, raking a hand through his hair and Hendery laughs. “He likes it when people tell him that.”

“How do you want it?” Yukhei asks. 

“Like this,” Mark says, twisting around, so he’s on all fours. He meets Hendery’s eyes and grins. “I’m going to suck your dick again.”

Hendery doesn’t seem very unopposed to that.

It’s kind of a pity when Mark stretches out on his elbows and knees, and the sight of Yukhei’s long, tanned body goes out of view. Not that the view in front of him isn’t any prettier. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, wrapping a hand back around Hendery’s slowly stiffening cock. “I should be paying attention to you.”

Hendery’s grin shakes when Mark slowly strokes him back to hardness, letting go when he twitches away, the overstimulation hard to bear. “I get it,” he says, biting his lower lip. “Yukhei — fuck — he’s pretty.”

“He is,” Mark agrees and the punched out noise Yukhei makes in the back of his throat when he leans down, ass arched up, is enough to make pride prickle down his spine. 

Yukhei slowly starts tracing a finger around his rim and Mark groans, his toes curling in anticipation of what’s about to come. He hasn’t been fucked in _so_ long and being sandwiched in between two very gorgeous people is sensory overload. 

The first finger isn’t anything painful but Mark still exhales, head dropping on Hendery’s thigh.

“Give me a second,” he gasps, hips twitching in Yukhei’s hold. 

Hendery chuckles and his hand runs through Mark’s hair. “Take your time, catboy,” he teases. “You look so cute like this.”

Mark can’t even imagine. 

“Keep going,” he orders when Yukhei pauses and he obeys, two, three, _four_ fingers pushing into Mark one at a time, slowly stretching him apart, slowly driving him crazy. 

“Holy fuck,” Mark pants, feeling loose-limbed and shaky. His whole body is trembling, on the edge for something that hasn’t even come yet and he feels like he’s about to rattle apart, spill all over like a broken macarena. “Yukhei, _please_.”

“Shit,” Yukhei mumbles and then his hands are gone and Mark clenches around nothing, groaning into the sheets, hands clenched around Hendery’s leg. “Okay, fuck, you ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready —” Mark groans loud and unashamed, the rest of the words falling out of his mouth into nothing as Yukhei’s dick presses into him, unyielding and harsh. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“How’s it feel, baby?” Hendery murmurs and Mark feels like he’s going insane.

“So good,” Yukhei says softly and then his hips are flush with Mark’s and he’s just... Waiting. Mark open his mouth to beg, whine, do _anything_ so Yukhei will get a move on but then Yukhei rolls hips once, experimentally and Mark’s arms tremble, on the verge of taking him out. 

“More,” Mark gasps. “Come on, Yukhei.”

Yukhei slowly fucks in once, twice, pausing on the edge of both of them, making Mark tremble and then, with no warning whatsoever, he wraps his huge hands around Mark’s hips, bracing him before he snaps his hips in. Mark cries out as his nerve endings light up and his arms collapse underneath him, dropping straight onto the bed. 

“Good enough?” Yukhei asks, breathless by himself and Mark just has enough mental acuity left to moan, arch his hips up and meet every single one of Yukhei’s thrusts, giving as he good as he gets. 

The drag of Yukhei’s cock is harsh and unyielding, somehow slamming into his prostate on every other thrust, making Mark shaking, moans and whimpers, half mushed words spilling out of his mouth with every trembling breath. 

“Maybe you should shut him up,” Yukhei gasps, and Mark doesn’t realise who he’s talking to until Hendery’s hand lifts up his jaw, eyeing him. 

“What do you think, catboy?” Hendery asks, running a thumb around Mark’s parted mouth. “Wanna make me come again? Like a good boy?”

And honestly, whatever control, or semblance of confidence Mark had had, its out the fucking window now. “Yes,” he pants, and thankfully Yukhei slows down, just enough that Mark can regain some strength in his hands to push up, and swallow Hendery’s now hard cock down again. 

There’s a moment where everything is easy, and good. Where Yukhei slowly grinds into him and Mark tries his best not to choke on Hendery’s cock as Hendery’s fingers slide into his hair, guiding him down. 

“He looks so pretty,” Hendery murmurs and Mark moans, clenching around Yukhei, not realising that it would make him lose his patience. “Wish you could see this, Hei. His mouth is so goddamn pretty.” 

Yukhei thrusts forward hard, a cut off groan slipping out and Mark chokes, gagging and coughing. Yukhei does it again and again and Hendery is nice enough to let him up for air but not often enough that it doesn’t stop Mark from tearing up. Yukhei’s hand comes up, shoves his back down into a painful arch as his rhythm only increases, getting meaner, faster and Mark welcomes it all, eyes rolling back in his head as his vision starts to go blurry.

He wants to come so badly it aches, it pulls at every edge of him and Mark groans just as Hendery shoves his head down. 

“Gonna come,” he warns and Mark nods, frantically bracing himself on Hendery’s thighs as well as can as Hendery comes again, spilling in his mouth and over his lips, his cheeks when Mark pulls away, coughing, whimpering. Inches away from snapping entirely. 

“Please,” he begs, voice wrecked beyond belief. “Yukhei, I need to come.”

If anything, Yukhei gets only wilder. “Yeah?” He asks, hand wrapping around Mark’s cock. “Gonna come for me? Just like this?” He snaps his hips in, twisting his hand around Mark’s cock and Mark snaps. 

He comes with a scream, a sob ripped out of him as he shoots all over himself, clenching tightly around Yukhei. The wave hits him again and again, as he collapses completely, the orgasm completely whiting out the rest of the world, only aware of Hendery’s hands carefully guiding his head onto his thighs, holding him while he falls apart.

Yukhei groans and fucks into Mark, half a dozen painful thrusts that makes more tears slip out, Mark only able to moan helplessly, until he comes as well, filling Mark — or rather, the condom — up and slumping over him, his body a heavy, warm weight. 

Hendery is the first to break the silence, his hand still running through Mark’s hair. “Next time,” he says, making both of them twitch up to look at him. Hendery smiles. “I get to fuck Mark.” 

Mark drops his head back down. He’s still squished by Yukhei’s weight and honestly, it’s not that bad now. Maybe he’ll become Mark hummus like this. “Great,” he says honestly. “Can’t wait. Only if Yukhei wears the cat ears.”

Yukhei makes a disgruntled noise and Hendery snickers. “I think we can work out a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha please lmk what you thought this was a hard fic to write and i'm not very confident in my wayv characters just yet.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thereisnoreality)


End file.
